Sailor Moon Galaxy-Episode 1
by Boltor-chan
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have now become princesses. Can they succed in ruling and defeating the successors of Galaxia and her Animates?


Sailor Moon: Galaxy 

Sailor Moon: Galaxy

By: Boltor

Episode 1: Neptune's Mirror: Aqua Star

Princess Michiru looked out her window. She thought of the day all the senshi had left to go to their home worlds. When she arrived, she turned her planet into solid, hard rock. Filled the planet with Atmosphere, given them an ozone, and a shield protector. She turned this world into a beautiful water planet, with her kind, the Neption. 

The Neption were beautiful water creatures who could swim gracefully. They were Sea Nymphs to Sea Birds. Her guardian, Sailor Triton, was as beautiful as she was. Sailor Triton could turn any wrong creature into a rightful creature again, as most moon senshi could do. As Michiru's daughter, Kotono did anything and everything to gain a beautiful world like earth did. One Day would she know that she would inherit the Princess' throne as gain Neo-Princess Kotono and return to earth to rejoice on the memories she had with her mother. 

Kotono inherited Neptune's Aqua mirror, for she had no more use with it. As a weapon and as a priceless heirloom, Kotono herself will pass the heirloom to her child as a senshi-in-training. 

"Ah. What a nice day. Maybe I shall take a walk down the stream." Said Princess Michiru.

Kotono's Room

"Hmm. Maybe mother shouldn't have given me this so quick." Kotono asked her personal faerie, the Water Fairy. 

"She said you're a senshi-in-training. It's a good idea. Maybe you should trust her more often." Replied the Water Fairy.

"I don't need it yet though! What if the youma are gonna attack again?" asked Kotono.

"The youma won't attack again Kotono! They're gone now! If Princess Neptune needs it she will ask you!" replied the Water Fairy.

"Maya, was it a good idea to give up my time as a senshi and turn into a princess?" asked Princess Michiru.

"Of course it was. If the youma are going to attack again, then you would know." Replied Maya.

"How can I know? Kotono has my mirror now." 

"You highness, she will tell you. And when she does, you will be ready. Remember that you haven't given up your time as a senshi yet. Your tiara is the key to your destiny." Maya said with a contented smile.

__

And when I get my hands on those talismans, Neo-Queen Serenity will bow down to me and the other Princesses.

"UGGGHHH! Get out of my head!" shouted Maya.

"Maya! What's happening? Are you okay?" said Princess Michiru.

The pain stopped. "Yeah. I'm okay." Replied Maya.

"You should be more careful in your work. I don't want you to strain yourself as my maid." Comforted Michiru.

__

Oh Haruka. I wish I could call you right now.

"Mother! A water youma is attacking the sea nymphs! They need our help!" said Kotono of the Porte-beep.

"I'll be right there!" said Michiru.

__

"Neptune, Crystal, Power! Make Up!" 

A glistening Sailor Neptune appeared from a wall of water.

__

Triton, Crystal, Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Triton appeared from the glitter of blue with the Aqua Mirror in hand.

"Go and fight another youma Sailor Triton!" shouted the Water Fairy.

"I think you'd better come with me!" shouted Sailor Triton.

"Mother, I think I'd better give you back this." Said Sailor Triton as she handed back Sailor Neptune her mirror.

"I think I'd might." Said Sailor Neptune with a grin.

They headed off to battle with the Water Fairy in hand.

__

Triton Water Cannon!

All ball of air hit the youma like a sack of potatoes. 

__

Neptune Submarine Reflection!

The reflection hit more than Sailor Triton's attack. Both attacks were not working. But why? 

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn! I need you guys over here! Neptune's being attacked by a youma! Call the others!" said Sailor Neptune into her Porte-beep.

"I'll come with help!" said Sailor Uranus.

"We'll bring Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

__

Triton Water Cannon!

The air hit more this time.

"Is that all you've got?" said the Youma.

"Yes, is that all you've got?" said a mysterious voice. 

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Triton.

"I'am Sailor Water Bird. I'am part of the Sailor Animates. I've come here to look for the talismans of the ones who render it." Said Sailor Water Bird.

"Why do you need the talismans?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Our wonderful Empress needs them. Years ago, she had a dream. A dream to live somewhere. She found a wonderful place…Earth…the center of civilization. The planet also had a moon. The Silver Millennium. She decided to live there. She was not liked by the people there. The Queen, especially. They all thought she was evil. The Queen banished her by finding a weakness: light. She was driven away from a great and powerful light given by the three talismans. She decided to nab the talismans and rule the universe from a certain point. She found the weakest planet: Neptune. And now, you shall hand over your wonderous talisman to your future ruler!" said Sailor Water Bird.

"We shall never hand over our precious jewel of water to the likeness of darkness! Even if the talisman was taken, our planet would still stand between the powers of darkness!" shouted Sailor Triton.

"They shall never take our talismans." Said a reconized voice. 

"Who?" said Sailor Water Bird.

"We are the senshi of the outer planets……the outer senshi!" said the Outer Senshi."Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn!" 

"We are the guardiansof the outer planets……the outer moons!" said the outer moons."Miranda, Triton, Charon, Titan!"

"You shall capture the talismans you shall not. We're the protectors of the moon!" said the two.

"Oh, no." said Sailor Water Bird.

"We shall write wrongs, and triumph over evil. Meet us; Eternal Sailor Moon! Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon!" said them

"We are the sailor team of the universe!" 

"I'm Sailor Water Bird! And this is my pet, Kaptious! KAPTIOUS, go and take the talismans!" shouted Sailor Water Bird. She vanished into thin water.

"Am I late Sailor Neptune?" asked Sailor Water.

"you're just in time." 

__

Triton Water Cannon!

Miranda Point Star!

Charon Time Gate!

Titan Silence Surprise!

All those attacks hit at the same time, but did not affect Kaptious.

__

Uranus Space Sword Blaster

Neptune Submarine Reflection

Pluto Deadly scream

Saturn Slience Glaive Surprise

These attacks kept hitting more and more, but did not affect Kaptious.

"Maybe Sailor Moon could finish her!" suggested Sailor Charon.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Uranus.

"I don't know if I still try……" studdered Sailor Moon.

"Even though you're the Queen, you still can get the attacks, right?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"It's worth a try!" suggested Sailor Titan.

"Right!" 

__

STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!

Sailor Moon gained her powers again as a scout and destroyed the monster. 

Princess Neptune looked out her window. She wondered about the environment in Earth. Kotono wandered over to her side. They looked at each other and gazed out at the wonderful sunset.

End of Eps. 1


End file.
